Yusei Fudo, is the Junk Warrior
by Hitokiri Hawkeye
Summary: Yusei just wanted to live a quite life with his fiance Aki. However when Aki is kidnapped as part of a plan to find his late Father's last and supossedly deadliest invention Yusei must don an advanced combat suit to get her back. Rated MA for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you enjoy please read and review. RATED MA for reasons in the following chapters.

* * *

The horrid sound of the alarm clock woke him up at exactly the same time it did every day. Rolling over in his sleep Yusei Fudo blindly started waving his arm about up and down trying to find the damned thing. His flailing arm found it at last hitting the snooze button with more force then was necessary. The figure still wrapped in sheets next to him moaned.

"Yusei don't break it." The bundle said sleepily curling into a tight ball under the covers. "That'll be the third one this month."

Yusei let out a sigh then rolling back over snuck his arms under the sheets and wrapped his arms around the figure that rested under them pulling the woman he loved most in the world closer to him. "I know, I know, but I just want to stay close to you for a little bit longer."

Akiza Izinski let out a small chuckle before wiggling her back deeper into Yusei's chest. "What you mean is you want to get a feel up my ass with your morning hard on while your hands slowly shift their way up to play with my breast."

Yusei smiled into the back of Aki's neck before giving it a gentle kiss. "Guilty as charged." He said. Unable to control himself Yusei let his hands slide along the length of Aki's waist and up her side tracing random pattern's on the thin violet silk nightgown she always wore to bed. Aki shuddered at his touch no matter how many times he did that to her it always gave her goose bumps. Part of her wished he wouldn't stop. Just hold her close and let her know how much he loved her. But life as well as their forthcoming marriage said otherwise.

Twisting in her fiancés arms Aki planted a soft kiss on the tattoo under his left eye. "Time to get going." She said slowly getting out of the bed to disappear into the small bathroom.

Yusei watched her go before swinging his feet off the bed shoving the covers off to the side. Pushing himself off the bed Yusei walked over to the bedrooms single large window and drawing back the covers gazed out into the city. The city was still asleep for the most part. A few people were out, jogging, walking the dog, getting an earlier start on the morning traffic. He was still standing there when Aki walked out of the bathroom trailing a pillar of smoke and dressed in nothing more than her towel.

"Honey," Yusei heard Aki say. "You may want to close your mouth it's getting dusty."

Blinking himself back into reality Yusei discovered much to his chagrin that indeed his mouth was wide open and he was staring shamelessly at Aki's semi nude form. "Nice to see I can still drive you mad with such uncontrollable lust and desire."

"And you always will." Yusei said walking past Aki and into the bathroom. He reemerged about thirty minutes later freshly showered shaved and dressed in long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, blue jeans, knee guards, and calf-high motorcycle boots, his typical work attire. Walking out of the bedroom Yusei took in the rest of the apartment he shared with Aki.

Immediately to his right was the small kitchen complete with stove oven combo as well as a refrigerator and ice box. To his left was the front door. The only furniture was a single couch placed on the far wall across from the bedroom a small TV and TV stand in front of the couch. Aki sat at the small kitchen counter that separate the kitchen from the living room already dressed in her work uniform. A Victorian style outfit of a low-cut red corset with short, white puffy sleeves and a high collar, a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. Her jewelry came in the form of a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion. To top it off Aki wore a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves with which are connected to her skirt and for shoes simple red high heels.

"I still can't believe they want you to wear that outfit." Yusei said walking around the counter to pull a bowl and some cereal down from the cupboards.

"Well it is a Victorian themed restaurant." Aki said finishing her own breakfast. "And besides admit it you just love looking at my boobs in this corset."

"Once again guilty as charged." Yusei replied as he started to eat from his own bowl of cereal. "That's just it though, all those men staring and gawking at you."

Aki simply laughed. "Oh are we getting to be the jealous type Yusei Fudo?"

"No!" Yusei said, "It's just…well…it's…oh alright you win…I'm jealous!"

"Ha!" Aki said sticking her tongue out at Yusei.

Yusei shook his head in defeat. If there was one thing he loved about his Aki was she was one of the few people who could beat him at anything. Finishing his breakfast and placing the bowl in the sink to be washed later Yusei turned on the new long enough to catch the weather. Shutting off the TV Yusei grabbed his helmet off the kitchen counter. "You need a ride?" He asked Aki wondering if he should grab his spare helmet.

"No Luna is giving me a ride there today." Aki said grabbing her purse from the bed room. "Although I wouldn't mind it if you showed up at work later on today to show 'all those men' that I'm taken."

"I think I can get behind that." Yusei said grabbing his leather biker gloves off the side table that sat beside the door. "See you soon." He added leaning over to give Aki a slow heartfelt kiss good bye.

"Remember tomorrow we're meeting with the wedding planner." Aki said her voice quite.

"I haven't and I won't." Yusei said pulling his gloves on, on his way out the door. Pulling his helmet on as he swung his legs over his motorcycle. The long, sleek red bike accepted his weight with only the slightest depression in its suspension. Looking over to the door of their ground floor apartment Yusei smiled at Aki standing in the door frame. "Love you." He said.

"Love you too." Aki replied just loud enough for Yusei to hear it.

Yusei's smile only deepened at those words and he kicked bike to life with its subtle but noticeable roar. He glanced back over to the apartment door once Aki still standing there giving her one last smile Yusei gunned the engine shooting out of the apartment complex.

***

The Satellite Construct and Salvage building stood on the edge of the city less then a thirty minute commute from Yusei's apartment. Roughly three stories tall and as large as a small apartment complex the building was divided into three departments. The first floor was devoted to the company's primary form of income construction. The SCS-Construction handled anything from highways to small office buildings. The second story belonged to salvage, SCS-Salvage handled demolitions, and the salvage of building, facilities, wrecked ships and plans, and just about anything that was either destroyed or damaged. The third floor was mainly offices but a small section of it was devoted to the little known section of the Satellite Construct and Salvage Company. SCS-Innovation was the company's small research and development team that was charged with the sole purpose of designing and building and producing technological advances, primary in the field of transportation.

Parking his bike just outside the main entrance next to a bike that was the twin to his own saved it was colored black instead of red; Yusei strolled right into the main lobby. Roughly thirty feet to a side the lobby was small yet functional with hallways off to the left and right leading to offices, a receptionist's desk directly in front of the door half covered a wall sized painting of a main that could have been an older version of Yusei himself.

Dr. Fudo was the founder of Satellite Construct and Salvage, pioneered many advances in science of transportation, construction, repair, recycling and demolitions. To the world Dr. Fudo was a genius. To Yusei he was just plain dad. Walking past the receptionist who was too busy answering calls to notice to notice him, Yusei walked past his father's painting and towards the bank of elevators. Taking to first available one to the third floor the door opened with a barley audible ding over the sounds of various pieces of heavy machinery.

Stepping off the elevator Yusei walked strait ahead passing workers, machines and various piles of parts. Every now and then a worker or technician would look up from their work wave and shout a greeting which Yusei would return in kind and occasionally stopping to check on their progress with whatever project they were working on. Reaching the far side of the room Yusei opened the plain wood door and stepping through was instantly hit with the quite of the other side. The entry way to the three main offices was soundproofed so visitors wouldn't be disturbed by the noise from the work area.

The entry room was small compared to the lobby only twelve feet wide most of the space was taken up by a set of four chair set against the walls as well as the secretary that Yusei shared with his two co owners who sat hunched over her paperwork.

"Morning Carly." Yusei said closing the door behind him effectively shutting out the noise from the workshop.

Carly Magisa Atlas looked up from her paperwork her trifocal glasses slipping down her nose briefly. "Morning Yusei," She said smiling as she pushed her glasses back up her nose before handing Yusei a small stack of papers. "Here are the reports on Mr. Harrington's drive tests. He thinks he's fixed the bugs in the gyros. And your appointments for the day."

"Thank you Carly." Yusei said sticking the stack of papers in his helmet that he had slung under his arm. "You did remember to clear my schedule for tomorrow right?"

Carly nodded. "Of course, Aki promised to 'gut me like a fish' if I didn't."

Yusei let out a short laugh. "That's exactly what she said she's do to me if I forgot or was late."

"And knowing Aki she damn will follow through with it if you are." Carly said turning to answer the phone that had begun to ring.

Shaking his head Yusei smirked to himself walking past the desk and through the door behind it. Yusei's office was little smaller then the lobby but seemed more cramped do to most of the office itself was taken up by various work benches devoted to one type of construction or another. Ignoring the workbenches Yusei instead walked to the far wall and drawing the blinds to the large wall spanning windows sat down at his deck. Simple in design the desk was nonetheless sturdy. Yusei's work computer sat off the right angled to catches as little glare as possible from the sunlight. A few scattered piece of paper were strewn about awaiting Yusei's attention but other then that the only piece of decoration were the two simple picture frames that sat off to the left side of the desk.

The smaller older and most frayed of the duo was an old picture showing a roughly ten to twelve year old Yusei being taught but his father how to use a solder gun for the first time. The second larger newer was of Yusei and Aki having picnic in the middle of a green field. Akio was wrapping her arms around Yusei's neck from behind smiling widely for the camera. While Yusei is trying to get his face out from behind the forest of violet that is Aki's hair. Yusei smiled at the photo's for a few minutes before turn to the stack of papers that need his attention.

***

A loud knock sounded from the door to Yusei's office interrupting his work on a new piece of tech he had come up with a few days before. Saving his work notes and shutting down the holographic schematics Yusei turned to the door knowing who it was. "Come on in Crow, Jack."

Jack Atlas head of SCS-Construction and Crow head of SCS-Salvage walked right on into Yusei's office. Jack wearing his normal harden look of arrogance and Crow smiling, arms grasped behind his head. "Hay Yusei buddy. Jack and I were about to break for lunch care to join us."

"Why not?" Yusei said setting his tools down and pushing off from the table. "I promised Aki I'd stop by her new job today."

"Oh that's right! She started that new job today." Crow said eyes looking up to the ceiling. "I went there once. They make all their attractive female waitress wear such great outfits." Crow started to foam at the mouth only to be stopped short by a calm smack on the head from Jack.

"Owww! What was that for you bastard!" Crow yelled holding the back of his head.

"We all know where those thoughts were going Crow." Jack said his voice even. "Which would you prefer me or Yusei hitting in the head?"

"It still hurt." Crow muttered rubbing his head.

"Hey Yusei." Jack said looking from the injured Crow to Yusei. "Why exactly is Aki working? Didn't you offer to pay for that floral arrangement school?"

"I did." Yusei answered shrugging. "But she said she'd rather pay for it herself. I guess so she could claim to have truly earned going to that school herself."

"Woman's pride I guess." Crow said turning towards the door. "Now let's go I'm starving." Agreeing on that note the trio turned to go. However, Carly stood in the door way obviously shaking. Her face was white as a sheet. Her knees were barely able to hold her weight.

"Carly what's wrong?" Jack asked voice filling with concern as he started to run towards his wife only to stop mid step when a tall figure clad in black appeared behind her.

"There's…there's someone here to see you Mr. Fudo." She said her voice cracking with fear which made Jack only tense more. The figure lightly gave Carly a shove. Already unsteady on her feet do to her fear Carly all but fell into the office before she hit the ground before Jack rushed forward catching her.

"You alright?" He asked. She nodded but looked on the edge of fainting. All but picking his wife up Jack slowly edged Carly away from the black figure.

The figure walked slowly and deliberately into the office ducking his head in under the door way. Who ever he was he was tall, taller then even Jack the tallest of the three friends. From head to foot was covered in armor leaving not a single piece of skin expose. Yet he also moved silently the only sounds he was making were the soft rhythmic sounds of his foot steps. His large almost glowing red eye did not blink, or not seem to move, though all in the room felt like they were the target of his gaze.

"Yusei Fudo?" It asked its voice sounding male and neither muffled by the suit or artificially sounding in fact it an almost a calming deep baritone.

Yusei stepped forward. "I'm Yusei Fudo."

Surprisingly the armored figure came to military attention before bowing from the waist all the way to its knees. When the figure went up right it spoke again its voice unchanging. "I am Gearfried the Iron Knight. I work for the organization call Yliaster. And I have come to deliver a message to you Yusei Fudo. 'We have your fiancé. And we mean to kill her."

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review you know you want to. Just push the button.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here it is my readers the next chapter enjoy and review please.

* * *

'We have your fiancé. And we mean to kill her.' Those few, short, simple words hit Yusei harder then a thousand angry blows. The shock was so great that he had to take a step back to regain his balance. "You're lying!" Yusei said without much conviction. "You don't have her, you couldn't."

Gearfried's shoulders slumped in what appeared to be a sigh. Reaching with an armored hand the Iron Knight touched a red orb on his abdomen similar red to his eyes. As soon as he touched it Gearfried's eyes suddenly changed color from a crimson red to a subtle blue his head twitched about before coming to rest with his eyes staring at a spot a few feet in front of him. Now not only were his eyes blue but also projecting twin beam of high intensity light at the spot on the floor he was staring at.

Where what was once empty space now stood two figures. The first was a tall man almost at tall as Gearfried with long curly, grey almost platinum hair. His light blue eyes radiated an intense calm, calculating feeling in both his movements and speech. He was dressed in a simple grey business suit with matching pants and a light blue shirt matching his eyes. His shoes were of a polished black.

But it was the second person that held Yusei attention. It was indeed Aki. Her hands were tied behind her back; her waist length hair had come undone and now fell about her like a violet cloak. Her right arm was being held by the left arm of the man in the suit, just above her elbow and her face was turned down and away as if in shame.

"AKI!?!" Yusei yelled taking a few steps forward before remembering it was a hologram.

Aki looked up with pleading eyes. "Yusei? YUSEI!!!" she yelled trying to run to him only to be stopped both by the fact that to her he was also a hologram and the suited man holding her arm in an unbreakable grip. Aki wiggled about and tried to break free but all her best could do was force the man to squeeze her arm harder causing her to flinch in pain. Yusei held back a sudden outburst of anger.

"My, my Yusei she is indeed a fighter. She took out four of my men before we were able to get her restrained." The suited man spoke his voice calm and measured.

"You bastard!" Yusei cried teeth gritting in rage and fists clenching. "If you hurt her I'll-"

He was interrupted when the suited man raised a hand urging for silence and to emphasize his point he squeezed a bit harder on Aki's arm. "Now, now Yusei." He began "As much as I know you'll try everything in your power to make good on you threats and promises you truly have no hope to rescue Aki, save one."

"Just who the hell do you think you are!?!" Jack yelled from where he stood still holding Carly in his arms.

The suited man looked from Jack to Crow and back again as if studying them for the first time. "Oh my it seems I've forgotten my manners." He cleared is throat. "My name is Rex Goodwin. I am the leader of the Ylaister organization. I believe you've already meat Gearfried?"

"What do you want with Aki?" Yusei said barley keeping his anger under control.

Goodwin looked to Yusei. "What I want is only a simple thing Yusei. Tell me the location of Operation: Dragon 5."

"Operation: Dragon 5?" Crow whispered.

"Yusei what the fucking hell is he talking about?" Jack yelled. "What the fuck is Operation: Dragon 5?"

Yusei just stared at Goodwin for a few seconds not saying anything. His eyes full of controlled but pure anger. "Operation: Dragon 5 was the military codename for a top secret research and development project. Its mission the design and development of powered armored combat suits. Although promising the project was dubbed a failure and was shut down."

"And what does this have to do with you or Aki!?!" Jack asked looking from Goodwin to Yusei.

"My father was on the development team as head researcher; his one and only military project." Yusei said his eyes dropping to the floor in obvious shame.

"I thought your dad hated building things for the military! I thought he swore to work for the betterment mankind not its destruction!" Crow yelled giving Yusei and Goodwin his best stare. Crow's eyes briefly shot towards Aki. What he saw gave him pause. While he, Jack and Carly were all wearing looks of shock at learning that a man that they both loved and respected went back on his own principles. Aki just hung her head in shame not unlike Yusei's. A brief thought went through his head 'She knew?'

"Yusei, as Gearfried said. We mean to kill Aki _unless_ you give us the location to Dragon 5. I will be waiting at the abandoned refinery fifty miles do east from the city in two days time. Once I have the information of its whereabouts Aki will be returned to you safe and unharmed." Goodwin said his voice strangely even. "If you don't show, don't bring the information, or inform the police…well lets just say some of my associates find your fiancé to be rather attractive. When they have grown tired of her, her remains along with the bodies of everyone and everything you hold dear will be burned to ashes along with that building while you watch, alive, well, but unable to help. Oh and Yusei don't keep me waiting." With that the hologram disappeared.

Gearfried's eye's returned to the normal red hue and his body relaxed. Without another word the armored man turned to leave only for Crow to suddenly jump on his back arms and legs wrapping around the taller man's torso. "Your not going anywhere you asshole until we get some answers!"

With only the barest grunt of effort Gearfried twisted his body sharply to the right. The sudden shift in body position didn't dislodge Crow who was holding on like a vice, but loosened his grip enough that with a second twist of his body to the left Gearfried dislodged Crow sending him flying across the floor. As if noting had happened Gearfried started back towards the door.

"Wait!" Yusei yelled after him. "Why? Why are you helping him? Why are you helping Goodwin hold Aki hostage!?!"

Gearfried stopped but didn't turn around. "I have no choice. Some follow him willingly. Some for the power and money, some for the excitement. But I am in his debt. A debt I can never repay. Yusei if you wish to see your love again it would be in your best interests to comply with Goodwin's demands." And with that he walked out the door to the lobby and vanished into the workshop area.

"Ow." Crow said getting up off the floor supporting his weight with one arm leaning against one of Yusei's work tables and the other holding his side.

Yusei whose knees suddenly unable to support his weight slumped to the floor the gravity of what had happened finally catching up to him. Feeling sick to his stomach he leaned forward supporting his weight on his forearms. Tears forming in his eyes. "Aki. Aki I'm sorry. God damn it I'm so sorry!" He said as he began to pound the floor. It began with a few mild punches however within a few seconds he was hitting the floor as fast and as hard as he could, rage over taking him. Rage at Goodwin, rage at his father, but mostly rage at not being able to protect the one he loved.

He continued to pound at the floor not caring if he broke his hands in the process. He would have pounded the floor for an eternity if a hand had not shot out of nowhere and caught his arm as it prepared for another punch on the helpless floor. Yusei turned on person hell bent on giving them the same treatment as he was giving the floor. He stopped himself. Jack stood over him eyes locked in cold stare that shocked Yusei back to reality. He looked around. Carly was standing off to the side her hands covering her mouth tears threatening to flow from her eyes. Crow now sat in one of Yusei's guest chairs inspecting himself for any serious injuries. Jack continued to lock his stare onto Yusei.

"Stop it Yusei." Jack said his voice surprisingly calm in spite of his own obvious rage. "This won't bring Aki back."

Yusei forced himself to take a few steadying breathes as he forced his anger back down. His arms suddenly felt tired so he dropped them to his sides Jack letting go of the arm he held. Yusei sat there for a few minutes calming himself trying to think. "Your right." He said after awhile. "Your right Jack this won't bring Aki back."

Rage replaced with resolve Yusei pushed off from the floor determination in his eyes. Standing up right Yusei walked over to his deck. Gently picking up the picture of him and his father Yusei unclipped the back of the frame. Inserted between the back of the frame and the picture was a thin black card. Removing the card and replacing the back of the photo Yusei looked back over to Jack and Crow who were watching him intently.

"Jack. Crow." He began looking them both in the eye. "I'm sorry I never told you about this before. It was a part of my past I wished would have remained buried. But now I see I was wrong."

"Damn right you were wrong." Crow said getting up from his chair to stare at Yusei. "We all loved and respected your father. He was a father to Jack and me when our parents died. We used to think he was a man of principle. Now we find out we went back on his word, built machines of war. And to top it off we find out that not only did you know but you never told us. But you told Aki! WHY!"

"Because you loved and respected my father." Yusei said his voice neither rising to changing tone. "I want you to remember him for the father he was. Not as a murderer."

"But why tell Aki and not us?" Crow demanded anger seeping into his voice.

"Well Crow he's not marring you is he?" Jack said his voice unchanged.

Crow instantly calmed down understanding coming across his face. "Oh well when you put it that way. So what's with the card there Yusei?"

Instead of answering Yusei simply walked over to the far corner of the office. "Operation: Dragon 5 was started long before my father built this company. His used the grants to fund this company's start up money as well as build a secret lab to hide it in."

"But what does that have to do with the wall?" Crow asked confused.

"I'll show you." Yusei slide the access card into a nearly invisible slot in the wall. With a hiss a segment of the wall separated along an invisible seem sliding into the wall to reveal a rather bland elevator. "Carly would you mind canceling all of our appointments for the next few days?"

"Umm..." Carly stuttered. "Does that include the wedding planner?"

Yusei smiled. "Hells fucking no! Aki would kill me. Just move it up to later in the day. Jack. Crow if you'll come with me."

"Where we going?" Crow asked following jack and Yusei into the elevator.

"To Operation: Dragon 5." Yusei said inserting the access card into the elevators card reader and pushing the lone button on the control board. With a jolt the elevator started it's decent.

* * *

A/N Please read and review. Go on push the button.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N My readers I am SO SORRY about the Great length I've made you wait. My life has taken quite the number or turns. If you really want to know just PM me and I'll tell. Till then enjoy.

* * *

For the most part they were leaving her alone. Aside from the armored man whom she found was called Gearfried, bringing her food every now and then they pretty much left her locked in her cell. Well 'cell' she decided was a little gracious. The ten foot by ten foot room looked to be little more then an emptied storage closet with an improvised toilet stuck behind a privacy screen hastily installed in the corner of the room farthest from the door. The door was solid metal locked from the outside with a small slide screen which she surmised was for checking in on her.

Sitting down on the cot they provided Aki picked up the book she tried to begin to read but stopped to stare out the small window over viewing a segment of woods next to wherever she was being held. Going back to the book that one of her captors had left for her to pass the long hours, she once again tried to read but once again she grew restless. Setting the book down she began pacing back and forth trying to stay calm and keep a rational head.

Her thought wondered back to the events earlier in the day. A few minutes after Yusei had left on his way to work she was standing outside their apartment waiting for Luna to arrive so she could drop Aki off on her way to her own job. Luna had called saying she was going to be a few minutes late saying that her twin brother Leo's own car broke down so she was going to drop him off at the mechanic shop where he worked before heading over to pick up Aki.

While she was waiting a plain white unmarked van drove by. At first Aki didn't give it much notice even when it turned around in the parking lot she thought the driver was just using the complex's driveway as a turnaround. She was wrong. Instead of heading back out of the apartment complex the van slowly pulled to a stopped in front of Aki. Before she knew it the side door of the van opened and a group numbering roughly five or six men attacked her. As far as she can tell she got at least three maybe four of them before the fifth tasered her unconscious. Then she woke up to find that gray haired man shaking her awake, followed by the holographic conversation with Yusei.

Her heart sank. Yusei had begged, no pleaded with her literally on his hands and knees not to tell anyone not even Jack and Crow, the closest he ever gotten to having real brothers, about Dragon 5. Aki had known Dr. Fudo. She also, like Jake and Crow, loved him like a father, and it had hurt her deeply when Yusei told her about Dragon 5 but she had agreed nonetheless both out of her love of Yusei and his father. Now the truth was out. 'Boy.' She thought staring out the window again. 'Jack and Crow must be furious.' For a brief second she smiled at the thought of them yelling at Yusei.

The bolts on the door suddenly being slid back brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Turning to face her 'visitor', she came face to face with a vaguely attractive looking man, roughly the same height as Yusei. He was dressed in a long sleeve white business shirt, olive green pants, and matching green vest. His hair was of a reddish shade and fell to his shoulder, with his bangs neatly combed over the right side of his face.

He stopped a few feet into the room his left hand resting in his pants pocket, his right hand tucking under the bang on the right side of his face. "Hello there." He said his one visible eye trailing up and down Aki's slender frame.

"And you are?" Aki said staring the man down her voice and posture one of defiance.

"I am Divine." The man said his eye still examining Aki's every curve. Her breasts in particular "And I must say you are quite the beauty." He took a step towards her.

"Thank you but I'm already spoken for." Aki said her voice and posture unchanging.

"Oh and what a _very_ lucky man he is." Divine said taking step towards Aki. "I once was in love you know. Her name was Misty, she was a super model. We met while she was shooting a movie to advance her career. I was in charge of the special effects. I saved her from a falling spotlight and she agreed to go out with me, and that lead to beautiful romance." Divine took yet another step towards Aki forcing her to take a step back herself yet her posture and expression remained unchanged.

"I was the best at both my jobs still this happened." With that Divine flung his bangs up and back off his forehead. Aki gasped her hands shooting up to her mouth. The entire right side of Divine's face a mass of scare tissue leaving that side of his face horribly misshapen.

"Some explosives I was working on for another movie project exploded in my face. Long story short Misty left me, I lost my job, and after a few years in a bottle began applying my field of expertise to lets say, less then legal pursuits." His hand dropped letting the spool of hair cover his mangled face once again. Divine took another step forward. Aki tried to step back but only found herself pressed against the wall. He had backed her into a corner. "Your fiancé is a _very_ lucky man." He said again.

Aki felt herself starting to panic. This man was making her very uncomfortable she had to get away. Before she could do anything though, Divine slammed his hands onto the wall on either side of her his eyes traveled along the line of her jaw down to the revealing valley of her breasts. Aki didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Divine was thinking his salivating mouth did all the talking. Without thinking Aki slammed her knee into the man's groin his obvious hard on bending backwards. Divine's face contorted in shock, surprise, and pain then he stammered back before falling to his knees tears coming to his eyes.

"I don't even let my own fiancé have his way with me." Aki said her voice full of rage. "I sleep in the same bed as him. I tease his body. I own his heart but never once did I make love to him. So what makes you think I'll let you have your way?"

Divine slowly made his way to his feet knees threatening to collapse again but he stood nonetheless.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!" he yelled starting to charge towards Aki.

Before he could even move a foot however, a large black hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and flung him in the general direction of the door. Divine slammed against the wall hard forcing his way to his feet Divine tried to star daggers at his assailant but found it impossible when Gearfried the Iron Knight didn't even so much as blink.

"Get out." Gearfried's voice never once left its soothing baritone but it was clear what he'd do if Divine didn't comply.

Divine practically clawed his way out of the room still trying to stare down Gearfried but with no success. After Divine had left Gearfried placed the tray that he was holding in his other hand down on the cot and began to walk out of the room.

"Thank you." Aki called out causing Gearfried to stop in his tracks. Aki softened her voice "Thank you for keeping that man away from me." It was impossible to tell what Gearfried's reaction was but Aki was sure he smiled under that mask.

"Your welcome." He said continuing on his way out. "I'll be back in thirty minutes to take the tray away."

With that he walked out of the room before closing and locking the door behind him. Sitting down on the cot Aki decided with nothing better to do to at least try and eat the food on the tray. She got about half way through before she felt that she couldn't eat another bite. She just didn't feel like eating. She was worried. These men whoever they were wanted Dr. Fudo's research. Yusei had told her what Dragon 5 had been about. And what it could do. The thought of these with their hands on that kind of technology scared her and sent a shiver down her spine. She repressed the urge to shudder with the shiver incase that psycho Divine happened to be watching through the peep hole. True to his word Gearfried returned exactly thirty minutes later. And also true to his word he picked up the tray and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Aki said, again stopping Gearfried in his tracks. "Why do you do this? Why do you kidnap people from the ones they love and hold them hostage to make someone do what they want?"

"Because I must." Gearfried said without turning around, for the first time his voice changing the pain evident. "Because if I don't the one _I love_ will die."

Aki's shocked and shame became apparent on her face as she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said slowly turning towards the window.

"You remind me of her." Aki heard Gearfried say from where he still stood holding her tray. Aki heard foot steps he was walking towards the door again. "I'll protect you from Divine as long as I can. But if Yusei doesn't give Goodwin what he wants, Goodwin will let Divine loose. I've seen it before and to try and stop it is to defy Goodwin and let the one I love die. First he'll rape you and give you such pleasure that you'll soon beg for his touch, and then he'll torture you till you beg for death. Then when he's bent you completely to his will and he grows tired of you he'll toss you aside like trash. An empty shell of what you used to be. I'm sorry."

Aki heard the door shut a second later and honestly felt that Gearfried meant it when he said he was sorry. But he made one miscalculation. "Yusei will show up." She thought out loud to herself. "He'll come and give Goodwin want he wants. But he'll give it to you up his ass until _Goodwin_ begs for death."

Deciding she had nothing better to do then to wait Aki sat back down on the cot and picked back up the book resolving not to stop till she read thirty pages.

* * *

A/N If you liked or didn't like please hit the comment button. Go on You KNOW you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sorry for the wait my readers life was hectic so I've been unable to write till recently. Sorry sorry sorry.

* * *

The elevator descended silently the only sounds to be heard by the occupants was the sound of their own breathing. Eventually the silence became to much for Crow who for the most part had been taking the silence in stride up to this part.

"What I don't get its why give us two whole days to find Dragon 5?" Crow asked leaning against the back wall of the elevator arms crossing in front of him.

"He somehow already knows about it. But doesn't know where it is." Jack said crossing his own arms his expression never changing. "He's probably assuming that we don't know where it is either and is giving us time to find it ourselves."

"A fair assessment." Yusei said eyes never leaving the elevator door. "The two days are probably also to make sure we are not seen so secrecy for both parties can be maintained."

"But why would he care about our secrecy?" Crow asked.

"So people don't ask questions that get his little group found out." Yusei answered. "So he can have Dragon 5 all to himself. He knows we wont talk. If for no other reason then to keep everyone we care about alive."

"Makes sense when you think about it." Crow commented eyes trailing up to the top of the elevator. "Dragon 5.….if Old Man Fudo really made a military grade power armor I'm scared to think of what it could do."

"Dr. Fudo was a genius in the field of robotics and advanced technology." Jack agreed. "Even after all these years any prototype(s) would still be cutting edge and some of the most dangerous weapons on the planet."

The elevator came to a stop it's doors opening quietly into a dark hallway. The darkness seemed to stretch on forever the light from the elevator only illuminating about six feet in front of the elevator's open doors before becoming absorbed in the darkness. As soon as the doors opened Yusei stepped out of the elevator taking a single step forward, triggering some unseen switch that cause overhead ceiling lights to flicker into life. It took a few seconds for all the lights to turn on as if they were reluctant to awaken from such a long slumber.

The hallway no longer dark and foreboding just seemed to extend on forever. The lights on Yusei set off again as if nothing had happened with Crow and Jack falling into lock step behind him. As the trio walked down the seemingly never ending hallway Jack glanced from side to side and realized that the walls of the hallway were in fact glass panel doors leading to offices and workplaces. In a few he saw work benches with various kind of machine parts ranging from a random collection of pieces to fully built robotic arms, legs and other body parts.

Crow looking around noticed the same thing. And to both of them it was actually impressive.

"I cant believe all this was hidden under our office building." Crow muttered looking around, disbelief written across his face, while Jack's was the same impassive mask of arrogance. Made one wander what Carly saw in him? By that point the hallway suddenly ended into a great chamber?, Amphitheater? Testing Chamber? Crow couldn't tell. Only that they were suddenly standing before a steel railing over looking yet even more shadow.

Yusei without preamble walked over to a control box hitting a bright green button tuning on a massive spotlight handing over head in the ceiling illuminating the vast chamber reviling…..

"DRAGON!" Crow yelled scooting back until his back hit wall.

Less then three feet from the railing was a bright silver dragon. It's body was roughly humanoid with a torso, two arms, and two legs. It's neck was long and serpentine ending in an elongated and pointed face. One either side of it's face were two elongated swept back fins. It's mouth hung open revealing long lines of needle thin teeth as long as a mans arm. It's torso, arms, and legs, were built along the same spindly lines as it's neck giving it a stream line appearance. Great white leathery looking wings wrapped around it's body like a cloak. It's head was bowed it's neck curving down almost touching the roof of the chamber way above them. The dragon rested on one knee as a knight would to his lord. The light shown off it's silvery skin revealing unpainted metal plates.

"Calm down idiot!" Jack yelled back glaring at Crow. "It's not real!"

"Well how was I suppose to know!?" Crow Yelled back waving a fist at Jack. "Given the day we've been having I'm inclined to believe Yusei's dad was cloning dragons."

Yusei somewhat ignored his two friends and walked up to the railing reaching out a hand to stroke the mechanical dragons snout. "Hello Stardust." he muttered out loud.

"Stardust?" Jack asked turning away from Crow who also heard Yusei and turned to see what he was talking about.

"Stardust. The pinnacle of Dragon 5. A fully powered armored exoskeleton capable of battling almost an entire battalion of mechanized marines by it self." Jack and Crow gasped.

"A whole battalion?" Crow stammered out.

"Such power." Jack breathed awe showing on his normally stoic face.

"At least that was the simulations said." Yusei added running his hand along Stardust's snout. He remembered all the times his dad would sneak him down here to show his son the dragon he was making. It almost brought a smile to Yusei's lips. Almost. He lowered his hand. Time for happy memories later. "It was never field tested."

"Why?" Crow asked coming to stand beside Yusei.

"The Stardust used an advance neuro-link that allowed pilot and machine to fuse. Become one." Yusei turned to Crow looking him in the eye. "The neuro feedback proved to be to much for the normal brain to handle and all the test pilots had their brains fried. Last I heard the luckiest of them spent the rest of his days with the mind of an infant."

Crow winched visibly, inhaling sharply through his teeth. "Damn no wonder the military shut it down." He looked around the chamber. It was big enough to hold Stardust and a walkway leading around to either side of the mechanical dragon. More wall sized windows that Crow suspected were more work places lined the space around the walkway. Looking down on the lower floor Crow spotted a few pieces of construction equipment mostly likely used to build the Stardust.

"So how did the workers and other scientists get in?" Jack asked coming up to stand beside Yusei. "A large group of people coming and going from your dad's office would have raised suspicion."

Yusei pointed off to their right "That room in the corner is the entrance to a tram system that lead to a different office building some miles away. Dad built it so that it would disorient the workers by making it seem like it was always turning in random directions going up and down when in fact it was really going strait. The time it took to get here was also randomized to make distance difficult to gauge."

"Something that simple worked?" Crow asked looking over to the corner where Yusei was pointing.

"Sometimes the simplest solution is often the best." Yusei said walking off around the walkway Jack and Crow once again following. "Such as how Goodwin knew about Dragon 5. The only thing that makes sense given what we know is, he was either a worker or a scientist working for my dad, and when the project got canceled he went on to form or joined this Yliaster organization, and now wants the location of his old research facility."

"Well if he used work here then why doesn't he take the tram?" Crow asked nodding towards the tram station they just passed. "Surely he'd remember where the other side came out."

"Dad blew up the tunnel when they canceled the project." Yusei said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

By know the trio had worked it's way around to the exact opposite end of the facility Stardust's back was towards them and in front of them was a set of glass doors that unlike the other they couldn't see into. Yusei began typing a series of codes into number pad set off to one side.

"I know you're not just gonna give Goodwin this weapon Yusei." Jack said glaring intently into the back of Yusei's skull. "So what exactly _IS_ your plan?"

"Give Goodwin Dragon 5." Yusei said must to Jack and Crow's horror, but he continued before either of them could interrupt. "I'm going to shove it down his throat, and then I'm going to get Aki back."

At that moment Yusei imputed the final code into the keypad and the door chimed and opened reveling….not another dragon but instead a man made of metal. The metal man stood almost seven feet tall. While it's left arm was normal looking it's right fist was almost five times the size of a common man's with three, two inch spikes jutting out from the knuckles. The right forearm was also covered in a massive cylinder. On it's shoulder were two jet engines along with two long yellow stabilizer wings. The head was football shaped with two goggle looking red eyes. Most of the body was painted purple, while some parte were gunmetal grey. Gold accents highlighted some of the joints. Most curious of all and white scarf was tied around it's neck with the tail ends falling almost to it's ankles.

"The Jump assisted. Unilateral. Neuro-linKed. Powered Armor. Or as it was also known. J.U.N.K. Warrior." Yusei said walking up to stand in front of the Powered Exoskeleton. "The closest Dragon 5 came to completion. With this I'll get Aki back. And give Goodwin Dragon 5."

Crow felt a sudden shudder run up his spin at the utter cold in Yusei's voice and knew that Goodwin wouldn't like the way he received Dragon 5.

* * *

A/N: A comment I read asked why Dragon 5? Simple I suck at names. lol. Read and review and comment.


End file.
